


Cruce de caminos

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Old Friends, Pagan Gods, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: De camino a Kentucky para resucitar a Laura, Sweeney se encuentra con una amiga del pasado que puede ayudarles. Con una inminente guerra entre los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos, ¿podrá Sweeney recuperar su moneda y Laura su vida? ¿jugarán algún papel en la batalla final?





	1. La mujer misteriosa

**Author's Note:**

> Quería meter un poquito de mitología griega en esta maravillosa historia.

Hacía un calor pegajoso e insoportable, pero Laura Moon no podía sentirlo. Habían llegado a un cruce de caminos con un área de descanso en el que por fortuna pararon. Llevaban unas cuantas horas dentro del taxi, estirar las piernas no les haría ningún mal. Salim-no Salim iba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, a Laura le daba pena que el lepechaun lo mantuviera en la sombra sobre su amante para que los llevara, era un buen hombre y tenía un gran corazón. Apagó el cigarrillo y decidió que en cuanto pudiera en esta parada se escabulliría y le contaría la verdad. Al menos él podía ser feliz. Y con un poco de suerte encontrarían transporte. Pero para volver a la vida iba a necesitar algo más que suerte… 

El motor se paró y todos salieron del vehículo. Sweeney refunfuñó algo entre dientes y sacó su petaca para darle un trago generoso. Salim –no Salim sacó su pequeña alfombra y se dispuso a orar. Laura lo miraba arrodillarse pensando en lo fácil que parecía para él tener fe, adorar a un dios. Él la había invitado en alguna ocasión a rezar con él pero ella había declinado con una sonrisa. Ella no creía en dioses. Ahora sabía que eran reales, había conocido a algunos pero eso no la hacía creer en ellos. ¿Se suponía que los dioses crearon a los hombres o que los hombres crearon a los dioses? Era algo que había pasado por su cabeza a menudo en el viaje, y Laura sospechaba, por cómo se comportaban estos dioses, que esto último era lo más probable. 

Vio a Salim-no Salim recoger la alfombra y sin pensarlo y sin mirar alrededor para evitar a Sweeney decidió no ocultarlo por más tiempo: 

-Tu Jinn está en The House of the Rock. Ve con él, se feliz.- Salim la miró confundido por un instante y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de gratitud. 

-Gracias- sonrió.

-¿Qué carajo…?- Empezó a decir Sweeney pero el hombre estaba casi en el taxi. 

-Él no quería que te lo dijera.- dijo Laura señalándole.

-Eres una criatura muy desagradable- le espetó Salim- no Salim a Sweeney antes de montarse en el taxi y arrancar. 

-Genial, ahí va nuestro único medio de transporte, espero que estés contenta esposa muerta- gruñó Sweeney mientras daba una calada furiosa a un cigarrillo.- Ahora necesitamos un jodido milagro para llegar a Kentuky. 

-Con mi suerte encontraremos un transporte. Lo que necesito no es eso, si no volverá a estar viva- suspiró aburrida.

Mad Sweeney la miró con el gesto torcido. Él había hecho esto y tenía que deshacerlo. Eran las órdenes de Wensday, sí, pero no estaba bien. 

-Oh un camión de helados- dijo Laura con una pequeña sonrisa- Podríamos robarlo. 

Sweeney lo sopesó un instante e hizo una mueca de aprobación, pero algo desvió su atención. Había un grupo de jóvenes no muy lejos y pudo ver un chico hablando con una chica que parecía rechazar sus avances, lo cual era ignorado por él, que claramente seguía insistiendo. Mientras se dirigía a ellos una segunda chica apareció e interpeló al chico por su comportamiento. Según se acercaba pudo oír lo que decían.

-Ha dicho que no está interesada, déjala en paz.

-¿Quién te manda meterte?- dijo el chico en actitud chulesca. La primera chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa. 

-Vete- lo amenazó esta última, encarándose a él, de espaldas a Sweeney.

-¿O qué?- dijo el chico con postura amenazadora. 

A ella se le acabó la paciencia –Te irás de aquí, no vas a hablar con ella de nuevo, vas a olvidar su cara y no vas a volver a hablar así a una mujer o si te atreves a hacerlo te arrancaré los huevos con mis propias manos- dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y el chico se alejó en trance de la escena. Se volvió a la chica para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Dios mío muchas gracias- dijo abrazándola aliviada. 

-No hay de que- dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Déjame invitarte a una bebida- la chica rubia sonaba más allá del agradecimiento tras este suceso. 

-Kate, y no es necesario, hice lo que tenía que hacer- se encogió de hombros- tengo que irme ya, pero pasa un buen día – se despidió con la mano. La rubia imitó el gesto y la miro irse sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando se dio la vuelta y Sweeney pudo ver su cara una maldición salió de sus labios en su idioma natal. 

-¿Qué diablos haces? Tenemos un camión de helados que robar- dijo Laura interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento. Maldita esposa muerta. Lo hacía todo más difícil. 

-Olvida el camión de helados, ésta es una oportunidad que no podemos permitirnos perder- dijo haciendo con la cabeza hacia una mujer morena. Laura le echó un vistazo frunciendo el ceño con confusión. 

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Vas a intentar ligar penosamente con esa mujer? Aunque recuperaras tu moneda no creo que eso saliera bien- se burló. Sweeney resopló.

-¿Quieres volver a estar viva? Ella puede ayudarnos- dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagaba de un pisotón. 

-¿En serio?- sonaba escéptica- Bueno, qué suerte la nuestra- sonrió mientras echaba a correr hacia ella, antes de que Sweeney pudiera pararla ya había llegado a su altura. 

-Disculpa, mi amigo dice que puedes ayudarme

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla con cara confusa y luego la evaluó.

-Hola chica muerta, has acudido a la persona idónea- sonrió con dulzura- ¿Quién es tu amigo si puedo preguntar?- dijo buscando entre la multitud con sus ojos azul-violáceos. Cuando miró a Sweeney sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento.


	2. Hécate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura necesita explicaciones.  
Hécate se presenta.

-¿Buile?- dijo acercándose más a él.

-En realidad ahora es Sweeney- dijo con incomodidad. Parecía que el nubarrón gris que siempre lo acompañaba se había desvanecido por arte de magia. Curioso. Laura tomó nota.

-¿A qué debo el honor? – dijo ella -¿Me buscabais?

-En realidad no, íbamos a Kentuky pero él dijo que era una oportunidad que no podíamos perder- aclaró Laura  
Sweeney la miró como si la fuera a estrangular mientras Kate se cruzaba de brazos y enarcaba una ceja divertida.

-Muchas gracias por la aclaración esposa muerta- dijo el hombre entre dientes.

-¡¡Me llamo Laura!!- gritó ella exasperada.

-Encantada de conocerte Laura, soy Kate- la morena le tendió una mano y ella la estrechó.- Tranquilo, no es fácil seguirme la pista, no te culpo por pensar en ir a Kentuky antes que en encontrarme –dijo volviéndose a Sweeney y apoyándole una mano en el brazo en actitud tranquilizadora.- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? 

Se instalaron en una de las mesas de picnic cercanas, Kate se sentó a un lado y Laura y Sweeney en el otro. Laura evaluó a la mujer un tiempo en silencio. Melena oscura y larga, ojos cambiantes entre azul oscuro y violeta, piel pálida y sonrisa dulce. Parecía dejarse escrutar tranquilamente hasta que Laura llegara a una conclusión o hablara primero. 

-Ha pasado un tiempo- Kate se dirigió a Sweeney. Si ella no lo conociera mejor diría que el lepechaun se había sonrojado ligeramente. Laura entrecerró los ojos. Si se conocían de antes… ¿realmente era de fiar? ¿Qué clase de relación había entre ellos? ¿Era Sweeney capaz de sentir algo más que rabia y enfado? ¿Era Kate una diosa? 

-¿Quién eres?- cortó Laura antes de que Sweeney respondiera.

-Soy Kate y puedo ayudarte- sonrió ella.

-Corta el rollo. No hay ninguna diosa que se llame Kate. ¿Eres siquiera una diosa? ¿Cómo planeas traerme a la vida?- la ira se había apoderado de ella por una vez. Estaba harta de toda esta mierda. Quería respuestas. Quería a Shadow. 

La mujer mostró sorpresa ante su reacción pero vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sweeney apretar los puños.

-Maldita sea se amable- siseó el lepechaun.

-No pasa nada- Kate levantó una mano en señal de paz.- Es comprensible que se sienta así. ¿Recuerdas cómo se sentía ser humano… Sweeney?- dijo mirándole. El hombre se relajó un poco.Se volvió a Laura- Ahora me llamo Kate pero he tenido muchos nombres, quizá me conozcas como Hécate- hizo una pausa.

-¿Hécate diosa del amor o algo así? Yo que sé. Nunca me han ido esas mierdas- Al lado de Laura Sweeney resopló. 

-No cielo, Diosa de la magia. Reina de los fantasmas y protectora de las mujeres. Más vale que Bilquis no te oiga decir eso jamás. El título de diosa del amor no está entre los que ostento, pero agradezco el cumplido-dijo ella divertida. Sweeney le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Kate y ella hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Laura realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué se cocía entre estos dos pero lo primero era lo primero. 

-¿Entonces cómo vas a resucitarme?- la miró, esperando que dijera que sería fácil. Que le pondría las manos encima y volvería a vivir y a sentir. Pero una parte de ella dijo que no sería tan fácil.

-Tendremos que esperar a que la luna esté llena. Aún faltan un par de días. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas muerta?- se levantó a examinarla de cerca-Unos… ¿tres días? 

-Si

-No será difícil entonces. Cuanto más tiempo muerta más difícil, y tú estás relativamente fresca y entera. No te preocupes Laura, volverás a vivir en breve- le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora


	3. El camión de helados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros personajes roban un camión de helados. Laura obtiene algunas respuestas sobre esta extraña pareja.

-¿Y dónde nos vamos a meter durante dos días?- reflexionó Laura en voz alta-No es que tengamos donde quedarnos en estos momentos. 

-Conozco un lugar- sonrió Kate.- Pero primero necesitamos llegar allí. 

-Nosotros nos ocupamos de eso- dijo Sweeney señalando el camión de helados para confusión de Kate. Se levantaron de la mesa y después de reunir un poco de aplomo el pelirrojo se acercó a ella –No he podido saludarte apropiadamente, no quisiera ser descortés, mi lady – le dio una media sonrisa y cogió la mano de la mujer para besar su dorso con delicadeza. 

-Ah, el encanto irlandés- suspiró Kate y tras esperar unos segundos le indicó al hombre que se agachara para besarlo en sendas mejillas, dejando su rostro ardiendo- Así saludamos en Grecia- dijo ella con una risita y se unió a Laura de camino al furgón blanco dejando a Sweeney regañándose mentalmente por actuar como un jovenzuelo atolondrado y alcanzándolas poco después. 

Se acercaron al joven que conducía el vehículo y le contaron sus intenciones. 

-Tendrán que pegarme, el jefe sospechará si no- dijo resignado el chico. Por un momento Laura casi sintió pena por él. La miró.- Que me de esta señorita- dijo señalando a Laura. Sweeney hizo una mueca divertida y soltó una risa jocosa. 

-Créeme, no quieres que ella te pegue. Lo haré yo- dijo arremangándose la cazadora.

-¡No! Me dolerá. Que me pegue ella entonces- dijo señalando a Kate. La mujer elevó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Crees que si yo te pego te dolerá menos?- dijo con una voz calmada pero un brillo en los ojos que no auguraba nada bueno. Ella parecía tranquila pero Sweeney sabía que detrás de esa calma había una ira fría a punto de ser desatada. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Pobre muchacho. El desdichado asintió con convencimiento a su pregunta. 

-Todo tuyo- el irlandés se hizo a un lado para dejar a Kate frente al heladero. Kate lo miró intensamente por un segundo. Laura y Sweeney apreciaron cómo cuadro los hombros ligeramente. Cerró su puño lentamente e hizo una mueca. El golpe fue directo a la mandíbula derecha del chico, que cayó al suelo por el impacto. Una vez allí Kate se tomó la licencia de patear su estómago, haciéndolo gemir de dolor para luego agacharse a observarlo, ambos brazos reposando sobre las rodillas mientras miraba hacia abajo con la misma rabia ahora calmándose dentro de ella.

-La próxima vez piensa antes de abrir la boca- advirtió. 

-Joder- susurró Laura más para sí que para ellos mientras pasaba al lado del desafortunado. 

-Buen golpe, pensé que lo ibas a dejar seco- dijo Sweeney con ojos brillantes mientras Kate le respondía con media sonrisa de fanfarronería.

Subieron al vehículo y Laura se dispuso a conducir. 

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó arrancando. Kate señaló la dirección por la que habían venido previamente, y se dirigieron hacia allá. La morena aseguró que serían setenta millas, quizá menos, hasta llegar al motel que decía.

Al menos no estarían días en la carretera y podrían descansar. No es que Laura pudiera dormir, ni lo necesitara, pero pensó en poder sumergirse tranquilamente en un baño caliente (o frío, realmente no notaría la diferencia) y encontró este pensamiento tremendamente agradable. Claro, sería más idóneo si pudiera disfrutar de su propia habitación pero dudaba que esa fuera una posibilidad a contemplar. Podría disfrutar de una relativa calma, ya que Sweeney parecía más ocupado ante la presencia de Kate y su impulso era querer estar cerca de ella, pero con el lepechaun nunca se sabía. 

El hombre iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Kate se había ido a la parte de atrás a explorar la mercancía, ofreciendo a ambos algunos helados que fueron rechazados cortésmente. Después de terminar el que había cogido se acercó a ellos. Sweeney había empezado a encogerse sobre sí mismo debido a la temperatura del furgón refrigerado. Consiguió algunas mantas de un compartimento y se echó una sobre las rodillas. 

-¿No tienes frío esposa muerta?- dijo frotándose las manos para coger calor.

-Estoy muerta. No siento nada – Laura rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kate? Te vas a helar así vestida, ven – palmeó la manta en su regazo- No queremos que cojas un resfriado- dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Kate, que iba vestida para el verano de Indiana, pero ciertamente no para estar dentro de aquel lugar sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se acercó a Sweeney para subirse en su regazo. Él por su parte los envolvió a ambos con una manta gruesa y luego acercó a la diosa más a su cuerpo buscando calor. 

-Prefiero que me llames Hécate, creo. Es raro oírte llamarme Kate. Pero como quieras- dijo ella mirando al irlandés y buscando en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Eh, las manos quietas. Sé que es tentador pero soy un hombre respetable- bromeó Sweeney con diversión.

Esto le consiguió un golpe juguetón de Kate – Estoy buscando tu petaca, ¿o ahora vas a decirme que no la llevas encima y que te has vuelto un hombre decente?- le sacó la lengua.

El pelirrojo sacó la petaca y se la ofreció. Ella dio un trago no muy decoroso y una gota se escapó por su comisura, que alcanzó con el dedo y lamió distraídamente mientras le pasaba la petaca de vuelta a Sweeney. Él agradeció estar sentado en ese momento porque de haber estado de pie las rodillas se le habrían aflojado. Dio un trago a continuación y guardó la petaca evitando su mirada. –Es que soy un hombre decente, querida- dijo con la voz ronca por la bebida. 

-Dijo el hombre con la mano en mi muslo- pinchó ella. 

-A lo mejor si tus pantalones fueran más largos tendría la mano en tu pantalón en vez de en tu muslo- dijo burlonamente. 

-Ya claro, el problema es mi pantalón- resopló ella. 

-Cuidado Sweeney, tú podrías ser el siguiente, ya ha machacado a dos tíos hoy. Podría acabar contigo –dijo Laura con una sonrisa, aunque sintió una pequeña punzada de celos dentro de ella. Echaba de menos a Shadow y ver a estos dioses así… Era difícil. 

-No lo dudo- dijo él mirando a la griega con una sonrisa suave. Ella respondió guiñándole un ojo. 

Sweeney empezó a hacer trucos con monedas al rato, sacando una dos y hasta cuatro y luego una cascada de monedas de oro cayó sobre la gorra que llevaba Kate en el regazo. Se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Sweeney. De cuando en cuando él comprobaba que seguía dormida con un brillo dulce en la mirada.

-¿Cuánto oro tienes? – dijo Laura genuinamente curiosa.

-¿Cuánto cabe en un caldero?- respondió sin dejar de sacar monedas.

-¿Caldero?- Laura frunció el ceño.

-Fui rey una vez- dijo con sencillez mirando por la ventana. 

-Sí, ya- se jactó Laura con una mueca.

-Lo fui. Después me convirtieron en pájaro. Después llego la madre iglesia y nos convirtió a todos en santos, trolls y hadas. – la miró con solemnidad. 

-¿Y qué es lo que vende Wensday en este festival de dioses para el que quieres entradas?- levantó una ceja mirando al pelirrojo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Sweeney miró el horizonte y suspiró.

-Una guerra. Debo una batalla- Laura lo miró sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Suspiró – Cuando era rey, el día antes de una batalla vi mi muerte en las llamas y hui. Como castigo fui convertido en pájaro. Ahora debo esa batalla. Y puede que no salga vivo de ella – dijo quedamente mientras miraba a la morena acurrucada contra su pecho. 

-¿Por eso no te atreves a decirle nada? -Dijo Laura sonriendo ante la visión de la diosa dormida.

Sweeney suspiró pesadamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia esposa muerta- dijo mirando por la ventanilla. 

-Oh vamos, tengo ojos. Pierdes tus bragas por ella. Hay algo ahí- insistió la castaña con media sonrisa. 

-Yo no llevo bragas esposa muert-

-No me interesa que acabes esa frase, por favor déjame vivir en la ignorancia- cortó ella levantando una mano.- Pero no entiendo por qué no haces algo con esos sentimientos que sorprendentemente tienes.

-¿Sorprendentemente?- él levantó una ceja. 

-Pensé que eras esa clase de tío. Peleas, bebes, lleno de rabia y autodestrucción. No creí que hubiera más- ella se encogió de hombros. 

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes- dijo él mirándola. Hubo un silencio cómodo de un par de minutos.- No quiero que Wensday la use- dijo por fin. 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Laura confundida- Es más que capaz de defenderse. 

-Lo sé, me refiero a que la use contra mí. Que en el campo de batalla algo salga mal… Ese viejo es astuto como el diablo. Encontraría la manera de explotarlo.


	4. La sacerdotisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hécate explica sus orígenes y salva el culo a Sweeney y Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: menciones de suicidio

Hubo un silencio después de eso. Laura recopiló lo que sabía de ese tal Wensday, parecía alguien peligroso. Pero si había engatusado a Shadow, a su Shadow, y podía no ser rival para estos dioses… ¿Qué posibilidades tenía el? Ella era su única posibilidad. Y si después de volver a la vida ya no podía hacerle frente igual que podría ahora… Ella era fuerte ahora. Podía levantar un camión, pero su cuerpo se descomponía minuto a minuto. Quedarse así no serviría de nada. Podía pedirles ayuda a estos dioses que viajaban con ella. Kate parecía razonable y dispuesta a ayudar, y Sweeney también parecía razonable desde que ella andaba cerca. Los aliados no hacían daño. 

Kate se revolvió en su sueño, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía tener una pesadilla, Laura la miró mover los brazos y gesticular. De pronto abrió los ojos y señaló la carretera. Laura se sobresaltó, había un pájaro sobre el asfalto que trató de esquivar de un volantazo, el camión se desestabilizó y la gravedad pareció desactivarse unos segundos. Entonces Laura vio a Kate mover las manos y murmurar algo y las ruedas del camión volvieron a estar firmes en el asfalto. Laura decidió parar en el arcén mientras el pájaro, un cuervo, los observaba sin moverse. Luego voló hacia una rama cercana. Kate bajó la ventanilla a tiempo para sacar medio cuerpo por ella y hacer un gesto con los dedos corazones levantados hacia el pájaro, que emitió un graznido y voló lejos de allí. 

-Tuerto cabrón- gruñó la diosa mientras Sweeney jadeó sorprendido aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-Puto Grimnir- maldijo después de unos segundos negando con la cabeza.- Es la segunda vez que intenta matarte- dijo mirando a Laura. 

-¿La segunda?- ella frunció el ceño- Supongo que la primera lo consiguió- El rostro de Sweeney se oscureció ante sus palabras. 

-Suerte que lo vi venir. Casi no reacciono a tiempo- suspiró Kate.

-¿Estabas soñando con eso?- inquirió Laura mirándola. Ella asintió.

-El camión volcaba, había muchos cristales, y sangre. Y tú salías por la ventana. La moneda salía de ti. Morías. Luego vi el cuervo y supe que era él y que me había quedado sin tiempo. Puedo ver cosas a veces. En mis sueños. Cuando era humana también podía, pero era menos nítido.- Laura volvió a encender el motor. Kate le indicó que tomara la siguiente salida y que el primer motel que vieran era su destino. 

-¿Cuál es tu historia entonces? – preguntó con curiosidad la castaña ahora que Kate estaba despierta.

-¿No te interesa saber la de Sweeney primero? Es interesante.

-Me temo que ya hemos pasado por eso – rió el hombre ante el intento de esquivar la respuesta de ella.

-Oh, siento habérmelo perdido- dijo ella genuinamente.

-Estabas roncando- bromeó el lepechaun.

-Eh, yo no ronco- dijo pellizcándole- además acabo de salvar tu culo, un poco de respeto.

Laura la miró esperando una respuesta y Kate suspiró y miró por la ventana. Sweeney también la miró, sabía algunas cosas de ella, pero la historia de sus orígenes como tal no la conocía, o al menos, no al completo. Sabía que ella, como él, había sido humana en otro tiempo, pero no cómo fue su vida o cómo se convirtió en una deidad. Recordó cómo se conocieron y cómo la vió llorar. Supo de inmediato que ella no había sido una diosa siempre, ya que no había visto nunca a ningún dios llorar, sólo a ella. 

-Hace mucho tiempo, hace muchas vidas, fui humana. Vivía, como ya imagináis, en Grecia. Mi familia era una familia con dinero, y tuve la suerte de poder esquivar la bala del destino que suponía ser una mujer en la época. Ellos querían casarme, pero afortunadamente, fui aceptada en un templo. Me educaron y pasé las pruebas, así que me convertí en sacerdotisa. Las sacerdotisas no se casan, no tienen familia. Consagran su vida a la deidad que sirven, y yo le di la mía con gusto a Artemisa. Estar en el templo era liberador, de alguna forma. Las otras sacerdotisas y yo lo manteníamos, hacíamos las ofrendas, atendíamos a los creyentes y hacíamos nuestros rituales. El templo era como un remanso de paz para mí- sonrío con nostalgia. – Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que llegó el problema- sus ojos se nublaron- A veces los hombres se encaprichan de algo que no pueden tener, especialmente aquellos con poder. Creen que pueden tomar todo lo que deseen. Sin importar lo demás. Y este hombre en concreto me quería a mí. Daba igual que yo lo rechazara. Que fuera una sacerdotisa, que estuviera contra la voluntad de la diosa que pudiera incluso desearme. El no pararía ante nada ni nadie. Por si no os lo imaginabais, las sacerdotisas de Artemisa eran vírgenes, todas ellas, y si no cumplías tu voto había consecuencias. Humanas y divinas.

-¿Qué consecuencias?- dijo Laura con un hilo de voz.

-Te enterraban viva- respondió sombría- Así que este hombre me amenazó, o me entregaba a él de buen grado o él esparciría el rumor de que ya no era virgen y entonces estaría condenada a muerte. Creí que mis hermanas no lo creerían si se lo contaba, así que no lo hice, pero me negué, yo estaba consagrada a Artemisa, así que rechacé tamaña atrocidad. Él cumplió su parte, y tonta de mí confié en que las sacerdotisas, que me conocían, no se dejaran engañar por los rumores. Me equivoqué. La noche antes de mi ejecución pública estuve dentro del templo, rezando. La muerte estaba ya sobre mí, así que oré a Artemisa para que fuera benévola, yo era inocente. No quería morir así, de modo que me dije que si iba a morir de todas formas lo haría en mis propios términos. Me quité la vida antes de que amaneciera. 

Laura y Sweeney la escuchaban en silencio. Laura sentía rabia, de haber podido, estaba segura de que estaría llorando. Era tan injusto. Sweeney por su parte resopló por la nariz con furia cuando Kate contó cómo había decidido suicidarse estando entre la espada y la pared. 

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?- Sweeney preguntó con voz ronca. Había empezado a trazar círculos en el muslo de la griega inconscientemente, y al darse cuenta paró. Se sintió irrespetuoso por ello. 

-Artemisa había visto mi dolor, mi grito desesperado de justicia. Sabiéndome inocente, me visitó y cuando vinieron a buscarme para ejecutarme encontraron mi cuerpo sin vida y a ella velándome. Me trajo de los brazos de Hades delante de mis compañeras del templo, que no tuvieron más remedio que mirar y dejarme ir. Desde ese momento, volví a la vida, pero ya no era humana. Era algo más. Artemisa fue mi mentora. Me enseñó el mundo de los dioses. Me guió por el Olimpo. No tardé en recibir mis primeras plegarias. Pronto construyeron altares y templos en mi nombre. Hécate. La magia hecha carne. La reina de los fantasmas. Protectora de los caminos. –los miró a ambos, sus ojos de un profundo y brillante violeta. En ellos flotaban muchas emociones. Laura sintió un cosquilleo. No exactamente como cuando Shadow la besó pero sí un temblor. Por debajo de su piel. La mirada de Hécate era poderosa. Y confió. Ella haría su corazón latir de nuevo. – Esa es mi historia. No es una historia feliz pero ninguna de nuestras historias lo es.

Siguieron hasta el motel en silencio, perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Cuando aparcaron por fin, Laura leyó el letrero del lugar. Motel América. 

-¿Estamos en el mismo sitio del que nos fuimos?- preguntó confundida mirando a Sweeney, que negó con la cabeza.

-Es una cadena, hay muchos por todo el país- respondió quitándose las mantas de encima. Kate saltó desde su regazó y salió del camión. Él la siguió. Se aclaró la garganta. –Kat-se interrumpió- Hécate- la morena se volvió hacia él- no tenía ni idea. No sabía que hubieras pasado por eso. 

-No pasa nada- ella ofreció una pequeña sonrisa- fue hace mucho tiempo. 

-Sacerdotisa… Quién lo hubiera dicho- dijo para aliviar la tensión. Ella levantó una ceja- No…es sólo… pensé que habías sido princesa o algo por el estilo…

-No todos hemos tenido una corona antes de esto- bromeó ella.

-Yo sí. La tuve. Una vez fui rey…- suspiró con pesar.

-Me pregunto qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido entonces. Pero no creo que eso fuera posible… estábamos a medio mundo de distancia. Al menos del mundo conocido- rió pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-Habrías sido sacerdotisa de una diosa distinta- “y habrías seguido fuera de mi alcance. En eso no ha cambiado nada. Ni lo hará nunca” pensó mirando la puerta de la cafetería. 

-O tu prisionero de un rey distinto- contraataco. 

-Créeme, nunca habría sido prisionero. Tu gente no habría tenido oportunidad. No éramos los persas- dijo para incredulidad de Kate. 

-Nunca lo sabremos- dijo ella con una sonrisa enigmática.


	5. Motel America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura y Kate estrechan lazos. Kali no se fía de Sweeney.

Laura abrió la puerta de la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa a comer. Pidieron y se acercó una mujer con una jarra de café en la mano. Los miró con precaución un momento y cuando vio a Sweeney hizo una mueca. 

-¡Largo!- exclamó mirando al pelirrojo. 

-Venimos en son de paz Mama-ji- dijo Kate con voz serena. 

-Además yo no estoy haciendo recados para el viejo, estoy saldando una deuda- dijo señalando a Laura. 

A la mujer le cambió el rostro al oír esto. 

-Bien, en ese caso no rompáis nada y disfrutad de vuestra estancia- lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sweeney. 

-Estas muerta pero no lo estás, interesante- dijo mirando a Laura y sirviéndole un café. 

-Estamos trabajando en ello- dijo Kate mientras examinaba la carta.

Mama-ji le sirvió una taza mientras la escrutaba apreciativamente. 

-Te gustará el especial de la casa completo. Te sugiero que lo tomes, lo necesitas. Te veo famélica- se acercó a la diosa y le pellizcó la mejilla maternalmente. Kate se rió ante esto y apoyó su mano en la suya. 

-Me alegra verte. Parece que el negocio va bien.

-Bueno, ya sabes, hemos visto tiempos mejores. ¿Vas a ir a The house of the Rock?

-No he sido invitada cordialmente, pero digamos que me dejaré caer por allí.

-Tu gente siempre tuvo gusto por lo dramático- apostilló con una carcajada.

-Venimos de dónde venimos, no se puede evitar- dijo Kate encogíendose de hombros-¿Te veré allí? 

-Sí. Quiero ver que es lo que tienen que decir los demás. Aunque yo no veo el problema tan grave como Grimnir nos lo quiere vender- esta vez ella se encogió de hombros. 

-Vaya, te recordaba más feroz, espero equivocarme. Me decepcionaría que Grimnir llevara la voz cantante, siempre fuiste una guerrera sangrienta- pinchó la griega.

-Recuerdas bien. Ya nos veremos- Laura apreció como a la mujer le salían otro par de brazos en los que sujetaba una espada ensangrentada y una cabeza cortada. Y después, como si hubiera sido una ilusión, volvió a ser la mujer normal vestida de camarera que habían visto al entrar. 

Más tarde ese día Kate y Laura fueron a reservar una habitación mientras Sweeney se quedó en la cafetería, Mama-ji vigilándolo aún con recelo cada cierto tiempo.   
Cuando la recepcionista les dio una habitación las mujeres subieron a echar un vistazo y comprobar que todo estaba en orden (Laura más por costumbre que por necesidad). Mientras, se dijo a sí misma, podía aprovechar para hablar con Kate tanto de su resurrección como del lepechaun. 

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es un ritual de resurrección?- dejó caer mientras subían las escaleras. 

-Bueno… es un ritual… complejo. Necesitaremos algunas cosas, habrá que ir a comprar- reflexionó Kate en voz alta. Había estado bastante callada desde que les había hablado de sus orígenes y ellos le habían dejado espacio aunque Laura se sentía culpable por sacar el tema.

-¿Con qué dinero?- la mujer muerta pensó que por mucho que su acompañante fuera capaz de sacar monedas de oro del aire no podían pagar con eso en un motel ni en una tienda. 

-Tendremos que improvisar supongo- suspiró Kate.

-Oye… perdona por sacar ese tema antes. Me siento mal y recordar todo aquello no debe ser fácil- comenzó Laura. 

-No te preocupes, es mi historia, en parte es quién soy- Kate la miró a los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- No te sientas mal, la curiosidad es parte de la naturaleza humana- dijo palmeando su brazo con cariño. Laura sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo. 

-Antes mencionaste que cuando Artemisa te trajo a la vida te convertiste en diosa… ¿Cuándo me resucites dejaré de ser humana?- la miró a los ojos mientras se paraban delante de la habitación que les habían asignado. Kate estudió su rostro con seriedad unos segundos.

-No lo sé- admitió. 

-¿Es la primera vez que resucitas a alguien?- Laura levantó una ceja. Una parte de ella temía que la diosa se molestase por la pregunta, pero quería saberlo. 

-No- dijo mientras abría la habitación.

-¿Entonces…?- dijo ella pasando por la puerta y dejándose caer en el sofá cuan larga era mientras Kate entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella, sin despegar su mirada de la morena. 

-A veces son humanos… y a veces no. Depende de la persona en cuestión. Lo veremos cuando vuelvas a estar viva. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaré ahí.- se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Laura se acercó a ella y posó la cabeza en su regazo. Echaba de menos la cercanía de alguien y se pegaría un tiro antes de que ese alguien fuera el irlandés de abajo. Para su sorpresa Kate pasó una mano por su pelo, desenredándolo. Se quedaron así en silencio un rato. Era agradable. Casi como tener una amiga. -¿Estás asustada?- la miró con dulzura. 

-Mentiría si dijera que no- hizo una mueca. -¿Lo estabas tú?- casi se arrepintió de decir esto último inmediatamente. 

-Yo ya estaba muerta, no llegué a decidir nada- se encogió de hombros. Laura se relajó al oír esto. 

-¿Has creado algún dios?- la miró con curiosidad.

-Un par de veces- sonrió ante el recuerdo- pero no duraron demasiado, a pesar de mi guía. A uno lo mataron. Otra desapareció. – Miró a Laura unos momentos- Pero tampoco pienses que voy resucitando gente a lo loco, Anubis vendría a darme caza si lo hiciera- se rió. Supuso que Anubis era el hombre alto de voz grave que había conocido en su breve viaje al… ¿Más allá? No le gustaba ese hombre, y parece que era mutuo. Contempló la habitación unos segundos ya que después de todo, era lo que habían venido a hacer. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por sus labios.

-Sólo hay una cama- miró a la diosa burlonamente. Supuso que a Sweeney este hecho no le importaría, y si lo hacía pensaba mortificarle por ello más adelante. Kate por su parte miró a la cama y luego a Laura con sorpresa. Volvió a mirar hacia la cama sopesando las posibilidades.

-Al menos es una cama amplia. O podría dormir en el sofá. Tendré que hablar con Sweeney- suspiró.-Tú no duermes pero supongo que necesitas acomodarte en alguna parte. 

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo con una risa divertida- además – se levantó y fue hacia el baño, comprobando que hubiera una bañera- me gustaría darme un baño, creo que pasaré la noche a remojo- dijo volviendo con Kate. Ella la miró con una ceja levantada. 

-¿Qué pasa?- Kate se cruzó de brazos. 

-Nada, nada- la diversión en su voz la traicionó. – Bueno, no creo que Sweeney se queje por compartir la cama contigo- dijo después de unos segundos. – A menos que tú tengas algo que objetar, claro- la miró con una mueca inocente. Kate no se estaba tragando el numerito. 

-¿Insinúas algo, Laura?- dijo con suavidad a pesar de que se palpaba que ese era el caso. 

-Oh, no osaría. Sólo que parece que desde que estás tú el lepechaun está más… animado.- la miró desde debajo de sus pestañas. 

-Sweeney es así. Con todo el mundo- dijo Kate rodando los ojos.- No es nada especial. Nos conocemos desde hace unos siglos, eso es todo- dijo Kate con sencillez. 

-¿Y tú nunca…?- Laura movió las cejas sugestivamente. 

-No estoy segura de lo que estás preguntando ahora mismo… ¿Esto es por Sweeney o por lo de ser virgen?- Kate la miró confundida. Laura pensó que de haber ido a un instituto, Kate habría estado desvalida en una situación así. 

-Ambas- lo dijo casi como una pregunta. Kate la miró decidiendo si confiarle esa información. 

-Mmm… -se volvió a sentar en el sofá sin dejar de mirar a una sorprendentemente divertida Laura.- Ya no soy una sacerdotisa… así que cuando dejé de serlo dejé de tener que cumplir mis obligaciones como tal, incluyendo… el voto de castidad. No, ya no soy virgen si es lo que te estás preguntando- dijo no muy segura de si era la respuesta que buscaba. 

-¿Y en cuanto a Sweeney?- sonrío pícaramente hacia ella. 

-Bueno él es… divertido. Y un alma amable –Laura pensó que jamás nadie usaría esas palabras para describir a Sweeney, y, de haber estado ahí, Shadow habría estado de acuerdo- A veces un tanto impulsivo pero…- sonrió- es encantador. Y… guapo- se sonrojó- pero no creo que me vea de esa manera. ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto por el tema, de todos modos?- miró a Laura aún más sonrojada que antes. 

-Curiosidad- dijo Laura con una sonrisa. - ¿Bajamos?


	6. Un pequeño toque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas entre Kate y Sweeney van surgiendo. Aunque ninguno de los dos se den cuenta. Laura #1 shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco cortito pero al fin una actualización, llevaba mucho sin escribir a estos dos.

Cuando volvieron a la cafetería Sweeney estaba sentado en la barra tomando una cerveza y hojeando con desinterés un periódico. Mama-ji atendía sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de vez en cuando, aún con desconfianza. Cuando advirtió su presencia el lepechaun abandonó el periódico deslizándolo a un lado y apuró su vaso.

-Ya tenemos una habitación- dijo Laura alegremente, lo que provocó que Sweeney frunciera el ceño ante su tono.

-Era lo que se suponía que ibais a hacer, así que supongo que ¿bien?- dijo lentamente.

Laura apenas podía aguantar la sonrisa y miró a Kate de reojo reprimiendo una risita. Kate rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- suspiró el irlandés al cabo de un momento.

-Nada- respondió Laura demasiado deprisa. Sweeney entrecerró los ojos sin creerse la actuación.

-Hay algunos inconvenientes… el más urgente por ahora es de dónde vamos a sacar el dinero para pagar la habitación- susurró lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la mujer muerta.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo puedo sacar monedas de oro del aire, el dinero no es problema- susurró el hombre de vuelta.

-¿Y crees que Mama-ji va a aceptar tus monedas de oro como pago? Necesitamos dinero del que usa la gente ahora, en este siglo- enfatizó Kate con urgencia.

-Siempre podemos venderla por piezas- dijo Sweeney señalando a Laura con sorna.

-¡EH!- una Laura enfurecida se acercó a donde estaba Sweeney dispuesta a golpearlo por eso pero una mano de Kate apoyada suave pero firmemente en su pecho la detuvo. Laura volvió a experimentar ese cosquilleo ya familiar que venía acompañado del tacto de la diosa, solo que ahora era mucho mayor. Sentía un rumor en sus venas, algo se arrastraba por debajo de su piel y sus huesos parecían retumbar como un tambor. Había un tirón por todo su cuerpo, como una sensación de ingravidez pero a la vez esa mano apoyada en su piel tiraba de ella. Se sintió súbitamente abrumada y mareada a partes iguales y se tambaleó hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto con Kate. Respiró pesadamente a pesar de que no necesitaba hacerlo y se dobló sobre sí misma un momento para incorporarse de nuevo. Kate miró hacia ella y luego hacia su propia mano y la metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la diosa tras una pausa.

-Sí es solo… Eso fue intenso- hizo una mueca.

-Perdona… Antes no pareció molestarte- Laura podía decir que las disculpas eran sinceras por cómo la miraba la morena.

-Antes sólo sentí un pequeño cosquilleo, pero ahora… Ha sido demasiado- Laura se sentó en un taburete.

Sweeney frunció el ceño y cogió una mano de Kate.

-No noto nada.

-Eso es porque tú no estás muerto, imbécil- dijo Laura a la defensiva.

-Oi!- el lepechaun la señaló con una mueca. La mano de Sweeney seguía sobre la de la griega. Kate la movió para apoyarla en la mejilla del hombre.

– ¿Y ahora?- se acercó a él mientras sus dedos acariciaban su barba con suavidad.

-¿Qué haces?- Susurró luchando por no sonrojarse y fallando miserablemente.

-Comprobar si dices la verdad o no- dijo mirándolo divertida.

-Usar tu magia conmigo es una jugada poco seria- hizo una mueca.

-No estoy usando ninguna magia- ella levantó una ceja.

-Bueno soy irlandés tampoco hace falta que la uses, supongo- dijo el con sorna.

Kate retiró su mano y la miró durante un momento. Se planteó ir hacia Mama-ji para comprobar si ella también se vería afectada, pero no quería molestarla mientras trabajaba. Aún faltaban dos días para la luna llena, no era lógico que tuviera ese efecto sobre otros. Aún no. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que no había cambios en el cielo. Qué extraño. Miró a Sweeney. Probablemente el pelirrojo la estaba tomando el pelo. Tenía que ser eso. Los lepechauns y sus bromas. La reacción de Laura era más lógica, eso era seguro. Tendría que tener más cuidado.

Laura se quedó mirando un tablón de anuncios mientras Kate estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones.

-Eh, esto podría servirnos- Señaló un cartel en particular.

-¿Qué es eso?- Sweeney se acercó a leerlo.

\- Un concurso de ¿baile?

-El premio es de mil pavos- apuntó Laura- Y además es esta noche. No lejos de aquí.

-Qué fortuna la nuestra- suspiró mortificado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tramáis vosotros dos?- dijo Kate acercándose.

-Hemos encontrado una solución a nuestro problema de solvencia- dijo Laura con profesionalidad- ¿Cómo se te da bailar?

-¿Bailar?- Kate frunció el ceño y se acercó al cartel.- Hmmm…-Reflexionó mientras lo leía no muy convencida.

-Los griegos bailan de forma extraña. Levantan los brazos y gritan- pinchó Sweeney.

-Curiosas palabras viniendo de un irlandés. Tu gente baila sin moverse de cintura para arriba, como si fuerais postes- replicó ella mirándolo.

-Bueno, podéis intentar demostrar que bailáis decentemente y ganar dinero. Hay segundo premio y todo- dijo Laura

\- Pero no sé de dónde vamos a sacar la ropa elegante.

-Puedo hacer una ilusión- respondió Kate.

-Bien entonces, está decidido, ¡A bailar!- Laura dio una palmada.

-No, a ver, un momento- Kate se giró hacia Sweeney- ¿Va a ser un problema? Por lo del cosquilleo de antes, me refiero- lo miró no muy segura.

-Te estaba tomando el pelo, mujer- dijo el con pequeño un nudo en el estómago.

-Bueno- Kate suspiró aliviada.- Me lo tengo merecido supongo, yo empecé a tomarte el pelo primero.- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Idiotas_ Pensó Laura mirándolos fijamente.


	7. ¿Bailamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney y Kate se presentan al concurso de baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, este capítulo quizá es un poco largo pero estaba inspirada, qué puedo decir.

Al caer la noche condujeron hasta el lugar en el camión de helados. Estaba bastante cerca, tanto que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sentir frío. Una vez llegaron Kate hizo una ilusión sobre sus vestimentas: un vestido granate con vuelo para ella, un traje con detalles granates para Sweeney y un bonito mono granate para Laura, quién protestó ya que no iba a bailar pero Kate dijo que también merecía estar elegante para la ocasión, lo que hizo sonreír a la mujer muerta.

A la entrada iba llegando gente vestida para el baile, se reunían conocidos y se saludaban y se deseaban suerte. Laura y Kate se quedaron hablando y entablaron conversación con algunas parejas que entraban y salían. Reían y bailaban con algunas de las personas que incluso practicaban por allí. Laura al principio estaba algo reacia debido a su condición de no-viva, pero al poco se animó. Sweeney las observaba mientras fumaba apoyado en el camión de helados con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¡Sweeney! Vamos, tenemos que entrar- lo llamaron las chicas. Él apagó su cigarrillo y entraron al lugar.

Era un polideportivo de la zona que habían adornado con algunas cintas y globos. Si no fuera por la mesa de jueces y el cartel con el logo parecería un baile de fin de curso, pensó Laura. Cuando vieron las listas notaron que Kate y Sweeney eran los últimos.

-Tendremos que ver bailar a toda esta gente- dijo Sweeney con hastío.

-Yo ni si quiera voy a bailar, así que no te quejes- respondió Laura.

-Bueno, siempre podemos ensayar. O puedes bailar con nosotros mientras si te aburres hasta que salgamos a la pista- argumentó Kate.

-Sí, una conga- suspiró Laura con sarcasmo.

-Era una idea- Kate rodó los ojos. –Mira, sé que estás impaciente- hizo un gesto de ir a tocarla pero se lo pensó mejor dadas las circunstancias- pero el plenilunio no va a llegar antes por mucho que te enfades. Así que tan desesperante como es, intenta disfrutar del momento- miró a Laura.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Sweeney, practicamos? No tenemos nada realmente preparado- la diosa miró al lepechaun.

-Bailar es como andar en bici, nunca se olvida- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero hay tantos estilos… deberíamos al menos poner unas pautas o coordinarnos. Tenemos que optar a ganar dinero, con lo que por lo menos tendríamos que quedar segundos-ella frunció el ceño y él suspiró.

-Hay tantos bailes como épocas… escoger uno es difícil-empezó él.

-Entonces… ¿por qué elegir?- él la miró unos segundos sin comprender- Podríamos mezclarlos. Si te parece bien, claro- Lo miró expectante.

-¿Me permite este baile?- dijo Sweeney con una reverencia ofreciéndole su mano, que ella tomó.

-Desde luego- lo siguió al fondo donde había una zona despejada.

Una vez frente a frente no estuvieron muy seguros de por dónde empezar.

-Podríamos… Hay un paso de los bailes que bailábamos antes, cuando… bueno, cuando yo era rey- empezó a explicar Sweeney y puso su mano derecha en el aire con la palma hacia ella.- Pon tu mano en la mía- instruyó. Ella lo hizo.- Ahora gira hacia mí- y eso hizo. Después dieron una vuelta sobre sí mismos y se pusieron de espaldas y unidos por un hombro pero mirándose giraron juntos. Kate sonrío. Quedaba bonito. Laura esperara que pudieran ganar, necesitaban ese dinero.

Luego Kate sugirió que añadieran cosas de su cultura también y bailaron con los brazos hacia arriba. Sweeney hizo una broma y se llevó un manotazo pero él siguió riendo y al final Laura también se unió. Fueron añadiendo pequeñas cosas de distintas épocas y más o menos acabaron teniendo una coreografía base intercalada con comentarios sarcásticos de cada uno, por lo que tampoco parecía muy formal.

-Os estáis complicando en exceso- comentó Laura en una ocasión. Sweeney tenía una mano en la cintura de Kate y ésta estaba pegada a su cuerpo mientras bailaban una especie paso de tango.

-¿Tú crees?- dudó la diosa.

-O podríamos hacer algo más espectacular. Podría cogerte en el aire. Como en Dirty dancing. Pesas poco, sería sencillo- sugirió Sweeney ignorando a la mujer muerta.

-Mmmm… creo que eso sería pasarse- dijo Kate por fin.

-GRACIAS- exclamó Laura.

-Pero no haría destacar. Y definitivamente necesitamos eso. Impresionar a los jueces- insistió Sweeney.

-No creo que necesitemos florituras para eso. A veces lo que impresiona de un baile es la coordinación. La pasión. El sentimiento. Y la música- dijo Kate mirándolo de reojo- si conseguimos eso, creo que bastará.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo el irlandés apoyándose en la pared y mirando hacia el techo.

-Sé que la tengo. Se necesita pasión en la vida, en todo lo que hacemos, eso lo hace excepcional- dijo ella mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno.

-Me sobra pasión- dijo Sweeney con una risa.

-Y a mí-ella sonrió pero evitaron mirarse.

Llegó su turno para concursar y ambos estaban nerviosos. Sweeney se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se arremangó la camisa. Le tendió su brazo a Kate y salieron a la pista. Se miraron y respiraron hondo. Procedieron tal y como habían ensayado, juntando sus manos y girando, sin romper el contacto visual más que cuando fue estrictamente necesario. Juntaban sus manos, sus brazos, giraban el uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de mirarse, al ritmo de la música, como dos planetas orbitando juntos. En algunos momentos se acercaban más, en otros se separaban, pero se miraban intensamente. En un momento entrelazaron sus brazos y Sweeney la levantó ligeramente de la cintura, la diosa apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, para volver a dejarla en el suelo, como en las películas de época. Poco después empezaron a girar en un vals hipnótico. Laura lo vió desde fuera. Exudaban pasión, era irreal, verlos bailar así. Había gente buena allí, pero ninguno podía hacer _eso_. Los miraba y su corazón se rompía y se hinchaba a partes iguales. Y su corazón ni siquiera podía latir.

En un momento, mientras la canción daba a su fin y ellos seguían girando en la pista la imagen parpadeó y sus ropas cambiaron. Sweeney llevaba ropas verdes, antiguas, y una corona de oro. Kate llevaba una toga blanca inmaculada, con cintas y el pelo recogido en un tocado. Se sonrieron sin dejar de bailar, Sweeney sorprendido por la apariencia de Kate y notando el cambio de sus ropas. Luego la imagen volvió a cambiar y Sweeney iba vestido con un pantalón y llevaba el torso descubierto, unos motivos azules pintados en sus hombros y en su rostro y el pelo largo y trenzado de forma intrincada. Bailando con él, Kate iba ataviada con una túnica azulada como el cielo nocturno, el pelo negro suelto y una corona de flores en su cabeza, los pies descalzos parecían flotar sobre el suelo. Sacerdotisa y rey. Dios y diosa. Dos corazones bailando al son a través de los siglos. La canción murió, sus caras a centímetros de distancia, y con la música la ilusión se desvaneció, volvían a ser ellos con sus trajes granates mientras la sala aplaudía. Laura estaba segura de que esas ilusiones sólo habían sido vistas por los dioses y por ella misma, ya que no advirtió reacción alguna en el resto de la gente. Contuvo un sollozo por lo que acababa de presenciar, pues aunque no podía llorar no podía pasar por alto la escena tan hermosa que había contemplado y se cubrió la boca con las manos conmocionada.

-¿Qué tal hemos estado?- dijo Kate muy colorada, no estaba claro si por el baile o por el momento.

Laura agitó la cabeza aún con las manos en la boca y emitió un ruido como un sollozo ahogado.

-Mira lo que has hecho, has hecho llorar a una mujer muerta. ¿Tan mal lo hemos hecho?- bromeó Sweeney.

-Eso ha sido… Ha sido hermoso- admitió Laura con un hilo de voz.

-¿Has…?- Kate miró a Laura y ella asintió entendiendo.

-Pensaba que sólo lo veíamos nosotros- admitió Sweeney.- Ya no me acordaba de… bueno, muchas cosas.

-Grimnir ha jugado juegos con tu cabeza, pero eso no debe hacer que olvides de dónde vienes, ni quién eres. Eres un dios. Fuiste un rey. Por lejano que sea. Incluso sin tu moneda.- Kate lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Y dios, él quería besarla.

Cuando anunciaron a los ganadores a nadie le sorprendió que fueran Kate y Sweeney, salvo, sorprendentemente, a ellos mismos. Estrecharon la mano de los jueces y les dieron el dinero entre felicitaciones. Cuando se hicieron la foto una juez les dijo que eran un matrimonio encantador y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a corregirla.


	8. Y sólo había una cama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva actualización del fic, he subido el rating por motivos evidentes.  
Espero que os guste.
> 
> PD: el rating puede que vaya a volver a subir dependiendo de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia por distintos motivos.

Cuando volvieron al hotel Sweeney reparó en el hecho de que sólo había una cama. Suspiró y anunció que se iba a la ducha. Laura se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa divertida mientras Kate se sentó en la cama y se frotaba las sienes. Tras unos minutos oyeron lo que sonaban a improperios en gaélico y Sweeney salió del baño vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto y una camiseta también de baloncesto en la que se leía “Celtics”.

-¿Qué diantres has hecho con mi ropa?- dijo mirando a Kate, su pelo rojo aún mojado.

Kate se limitó a señalar el armario y Sweeney lo comprobó.

-Podías haber avisado. ¿Y cómo sabías dónde estaba mi pijama?-la miró confuso.

-De nada- dijo la griega entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando salió de la ducha Kate llevaba puesto un pijama colorido (algo que de alguna manera Laura no se esperaba) y le indicó a la mujer muerta que podía acomodarse en la bañera por el resto de la noche.

-He dejado la ventana abierta por el vapor, si quieres ciérrala para que no entren moscas-miró a Laura- y mejor pon el agua fría, hará que te descompongas más despacio- aconsejó.

-Sí mamá- dijo la mujer burlonamente.

-Buenas noches- suspiró Kate un poco molesta por su sarcasmo.

-Buenas noches a los dos. Dormid bien. Y… si surge alguna cosa poned un calcetín en la puerta o algo, no quiero interrumpir- comentó con picardía.

-Vete al infierno esposa muerta- Sweeney arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá en su dirección, pero ella cerró la puerta antes de que la alcanzara, dejando a los dioses solos.

-Sólo hay una cama- empezó Kate- podríamos compartirla, es suficientemente grande- propuso.

-No, quédate con la cama, yo me quedo en el sofá- dijo el hombre sin mirarla demasiado. Dichoso y corto pijama veraniego.

-No cabes en ese sofá, Sweeney- Kate puso los ojos en blanco.- Yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama.

-¿Qué clase de caballero sería si te dejara dormir en el sofá?- la miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah, ¿ahora eres un caballero?- bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

-Hay una primera vez para todo- él se encogió de hombros y cogió una manta del armario.-Ahora a dormir- dijo con un gesto indicando que la cama era suya.

-Tú no me das órdenes- dijo ella cruzando las piernas sobre la colcha y sacándole la lengua.

-Buenas noches- dijo Sweeney echándose la manta por encima.

-Eres un cabezota, Buile- dijo ella acostándose bajo las sábanas.

Kate esperó para apagar las luces a que el leprechaun se acomodara y observó divertida su inútil lucha contra el sofá. Cuando se tumbaba, los pies le colgaban por un lado, y si intentaba echarse para atrás, le colgaba la cabeza. Si se plegaba en posición fetal las rodillas le sobresalían y se revolvía incómodo. Después de unos minutos más de lucha, Sweeney abandonó toda esperanza y se dirigió a la cama con dignidad, donde Kate ya se había hecho a un lado.

-Ni una palabra- dijo él entre dientes mientras se tapaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kate con una sonrisa satisfecha sabiendo que había tenido razón desde el principio.

* * *

Era la mitad de la noche cuando Sweeney se despertó. Fue a tomar el aire fuera y volvió dentro al poco, suspirando de cansancio, pero no tan cansado como para dormir en seguida. Cuando volvió a la habitación vio que Kate estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó el con una media sonrisa. La diosa negó con la cabeza. Él se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir, Sweeney?-lo miró con curiosidad.

-No estoy realmente cansado-suspiró él- ¿Y tú?

-Demasiado calor- ella se encogió de hombros. Sweeney se fijó en que uno de sus tirantes se había caído, dejando su hombro descubierto. Sin pensar demasiado, lo colocó en su lugar con delicadeza. Cuando lo hizo notó la mirada de la diosa, que le sonreía.- Al final sí que eres un caballero. Qué decepción- hizo un puchero y con agilidad felina se sentó en su regazo, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar cuando juntó sus labios a los suyos en un beso abrasador. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sweeney estaba acostado boca arriba, la diosa aún encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente y haciéndolo gemir en el proceso. Cuando dirigió sus atenciones a su cuello, Sweeney estaba ya al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Kate estás segura de lo que haces? No es que me queje, pero la mujer muerta puede oírnos- su voz salió más ronca de lo esperado.

-Pues que nos oiga, yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo ella con una sonrisa extasiada, frotando sus caderas contra él, haciendo que se le escapara un sonido necesitado. Con esto volvió a su cuello, donde Sweeney estaba seguro que iba a dejar marcas, pero no podía importarle menos. Él por su parte, puso sus manos en las nalgas de ella, apreciando su esponjosidad y su tacto aún con la ropa puesta.

-¿No estamos demasiado vestidos, amor?-dijo con una mirada pícara mientras la ayudó a salir de su camiseta y sus pantalones y dejó que ella lo desvistiera con impaciencia.

Una vez los dos desnudos no pudo sino admirar la figura de Kate.

-Eres hermosa- dijo maravillado con adoración.

-Y tu deberías llevar menos ropa en tu día a día- dijo ella relamiéndose mientras lo contemplaba. Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez Sweeney notó que sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, acariciando y explorando su piel, sus cicatrices, palmo a palmo. Notó cómo con especial suavidad, sus manos se paraban a acariciar su ya palpitante erección, haciéndolo quejarse de deseo.

-Si sigues así, esto se va a acabar antes de haber empezado-sonrió él, besando su cuello con ansia.

-Entonces porqué esperar- dijo ella colocándose encima de sus caderas y empezando a hundirse poco a poco en él. Sweeney podía sentir su calidez exquisita y su humedad, y creyó que podría explotar de placer allí mismo.

* * *

Un pitido agudo y molesto lo despertó a la vez que agua fría era rociada en pequeñas ráfagas por todas partes. Se despertó entre maldiciones, levantándose de la cama mientras Kate refunfuñaba, aún medio dormida y se refugiaba bajo las sábanas.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!- gritó visiblemente frustrado, tanto por el hecho de que fuera un sueño como por despertarse de ese modo.

-LA ESTÚPIDA ALARMA DE INCENDIOS HA SALTADO POR EL PUTO CIGARRILLO- dijo Laura desde el baño.

Una vez solucionado el incidente (Laura bajó a recepción explicando lo sucedido), el ruido y el agua pararon y Sweeney volvió a meterse en la cama. Kate de alguna forma había conseguido volver a dormirse durante el follón y estaba acurrucada en las sábanas. Al tumbarse a su lado, Kate se movió hacia él, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. Esto lo hizo sonreír, ya que en el camión de helados también se había dormido allí. Parecía que encontraba aquel lugar cómodo. Los tapó a ambos con cuidado y, pasando una mano por su cintura, volvió a quedarse dormido fácilmente hasta la mañana siguiente.


	9. Buenos días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kate se le está acabando la paciencia poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Llevo sin actualizar un tiempo, la inspiración y el tiempo para escribir escasean últimamente.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, Sweeney seguía durmiendo. Lo observó dormir unos minutos. Parecía en paz. Se quedó admirando algunas de sus facciones como sus pestañas, que parecían más largas ahora que estaba tan cerca, su nariz fuerte y recolocada varias veces o sus labios. Parecían tan suaves y llenos… Se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlo, si sabría a whisky y si su barba sería suave o rasposa en contacto con su piel… Sweeney abrió los ojos somnoliento y la miró, la confusión brillando en sus ojos color avellana.

-Buenos días dormilón- sonrió Kate.

-Buenos días- dijo arrastrando las palabras, su acento irlandés espeso. Sweeney, había notado Kate a lo largo de los siglos, había perdido su acento casi por completo excepto en determinadas situaciones: cuando estaba muy borracho, cuando estaba muy enfadado y ahora podía añadir a la lista cuando estaba recién levantado o somnoliento. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta?- quiso saber.

-Un rato.

-¿Por qué no te has levantado? – inquirió el leprechaun.

\- Créeme, lo he intentado, pero me tienes completamente inmovilizada. No quería despertarte.- Sweeney miró hacia abajo y vio que había sujetado a la diosa en un apretado abrazo contra su cuerpo. Aflojó los brazos algo avergonzado y la dejó ir.

-Siempre podías usar tu magia- Argumentó bostezando.

-Creía que eso era un truco muy bajo, en tu opinión- dijo ella con un brillo travieso en la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. 

-Buenos días Laura- dijo Kate a la inmóvil figura que descansaba al fondo de la bañera. –Oh, esto sería una broma genial para cualquier humano, pero corta el rollo, tengo que mear. A menos que quieras quedarte a ver, claro. No voy a juzgarte.- bromeó. Laura emergió de la bañera y quitó el tapón, alcanzando algo de ropa seca para ponerse.

-Paso- dijo rodando los ojos. Se vistió con rapidez y salió del baño.

No había pasado un minuto cuando Kate los oyó discutir. Tiró de la cadena y decidió que fuera lo que fuese podía esperar un poco, así que se tomó su tiempo para lavarse y refrescarse en el lavabo. Cuando salió, ya vestida con un vestido morado y unas botas, suspiró para sus adentros.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? O más bien, ¿debería importarme?- suspiró Kate con hastío.

-La esposa muerta ha venido a escurrirse su pelo mojado y horrible en mi cara- Sweeney señaló a Laura.

-A lo mejor si no te hubieras vuelto a dormir, me habrías visto venir. Ni si quiera has salido de la cama. – señaló Laura.

Kate suspiró ruidosamente.

-Tú, vístete. Tú, deja de tocar las narices tan temprano- les señaló a ambos.

-Pero… - empezaron a protestar ambos. 

-Ah-ah-ah- ah-levantó un dedo- ni lo sé ni me importa. Voy a bajar a desayunar y espero que tengáis la decencia de bajar en breve y si vais a ser un dolor de cabeza desde por la mañana quiero que sepáis que tengo poquita paciencia antes de mi café matutino, y si me ponéis de los nervios os bajo al inframundo un ratito y tiro la llave, ¿estamos?- dicho esto se fue, su vestido ondeando a su alrededor a cada paso, añadiendo dramatismo a su salida.

-Vaya humos- alcanzó a decir Sweeney después de unos segundos.

-Si te la hubieras tirado estaría de mejor humor- Laura se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta mientras Sweeney gritaba improperios por segunda vez esa mañana.

Una vez abajo, Kate sorbía su café mientras esperaba sus tortitas. Sweeney devoraba sus huevos con beicon en silencio y Laura miraba distraídamente el periódico.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Laura cerró el periódico cuando se aburrió y miró a Kate, que echaba sirope a sus tortitas.

-Necesitamos cosas para el ritual, iremos de compras- explicó con sencillez mientras atacaba su plato.

-Genial- dijo la mujer muerta desapasionadamente.

-Bueno, mañana por la noche es el gran día, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? Y por favor, no digas que quieres ir a comer un helado- dijo Kate con sarcasmo, ya un poco harta del comportamiento de Laura. Sweeney miró a Kate, miró a Laura y decidió que lo más sabio sería no abrir la boca. Contempló huir, pero eso sería atraer la atención de ambas hacia sí mismo, y no era una buena idea.

-Podríamos buscar a Shadow, para variar. A menos que no sea posible encontrarlo. Pero supongo que el ritual se puede hacer en cualquier parte- dijo Laura secamente.

-Ah, supones. Eres una gran entendida en materia de rituales, entonces- Kate tomó un sorbo de su taza.

-Yo no he dicho eso- dijo Laura a la defensiva.

-No, pero te ofrezco mi ayuda para volver a la vida y todo lo que haces es meterme prisa y ser un grano en el culo, como si no necesitaras mi ayuda. ¿Así que dime, que planeas hacer para que mañana por la noche llegue rápido y no sea tedioso para todos? Y sí, hay que comprar cosas porque como ya dije es un ritual complicado y necesita determinados artículos específicos- los ojos de Kate empezaron a cobrar un brillo púrpura que no auguraba nada bueno. Sweeney puso su mano enorme en la de Kate unos segundos y Kate pareció desinflarse un poco, mirando en su dirección. Laura se levantó y salió a la puerta de la cafetería molesta, encendiendo un cigarro.

-Eres muy paciente- dijo Sweeney mirando a Kate.

-Hasta que no lo soy- dijo ella terminando su café. Se levantaron, pagaron y se acercaron al camión de helados.

Laura seguía fumando en una esquina, con cara de disgusto, rumiando sus pensamientos.

-¡Eh! ¡Novia cadáver! ¿Vienes o qué?- gritó Kate desde el parking.

-Creo que me quedaré por aquí- dijo levantando la barbilla haciéndose la interesante.

-¿A hacer turismo? Seguro que a Mama-ji le entusiasma la idea- dijo Kate andando hacia ella.

-También puedo quedarme en la habitación. Darme un baño, ver la tele…- cada vez sonaba menos y menos convencida.

-Llevas toda la noche a remojo. Y la tele va con monedas- Kate alzó una ceja.

-Vendido, vámonos- suspiró Laura acompañándola al camión.

-Espléndido, yo conduzco- Kate sacó unas gafas de sol de su bolso y se las puso con gracia.

Cuando subieron al camión Sweeney estaba sentado en el copiloto y vio cómo Kate se montaba en el asiento del conductor.

-No pienso llevarte en mi regazo, mujer muerta.

-Tranquilo, antes prefiero que me entierren en el refrigerador con todos los helados. Iré sentada atrás sobre los congeladores.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Sweeney insinuó que podía conducir pero Kate argumentó que tal como estaba su suerte era mejor no tentar al destino. En un rato llegaron a una grande superficie y aparcaron. Sweeney y Laura dijeron que querían fumar antes de entrar y Kate no se opuso, pintándose los labios en el retrovisor con dedicación. Laura apagó su cigarro por fin.

-¿Vamos?- dijo señalando el recinto con la cabeza. Sweeney asintió e hizo gesto de apagar su cigarro también.

-¡Espera! No lo apagues aún- Kate se acercó a él. Sweeney frunció el ceño interrogante- ¿Puedo?- preguntó. Él le cedió el cigarrillo. Kate tomó una calada profunda y luego echó el humo lentamente, haciendo una figura con sus labios oscuros. El humo ascendió (mucho más humo del que Laura creía posible que nadie aspirara) formando un sigilo, una figura intrincada dibujada en el aire. A continuación el lugar parecía rodeado por una pequeña cúpula de niebla casi imperceptible. – No quiero ojos curiosos por aquí- Kate explicó apagando el cigarrillo.

Una vez dentro, miraron algunas cosas de comer, una chaqueta roja que llamó la atención de Laura y que Kate compró a modo de ofrenda de paz, lo cual desembocó en una disculpa de Laura para estupor de Sweeney, que creyó, firmemente, estar en presencia de un milagro.


	10. El ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la noche que Laura tanto ansiaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía esperar a escribir este capítulo, así que por fin está aquí, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Había llegado la noche, y Laura estaba nerviosa. Sentía le presencia de Kate zumbar cada vez que pasaba por su lado, como un imán que lo arrastraba todo hacia sí. Kate anunció que se iba a preparar y Laura se distrajo empaquetando las cosas que compraron para el ritual. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba a Sweeney por la ventana fumando. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Kate emergió del baño con una túnica suelta envolviéndola y dibujos color índigo con diseños intrincados cubriendo su piel pálida, de la cabeza a los pies. Le daban un aspecto antiguo y salvaje a la vez, resaltando sus ojos de una manera espeluznante e hipnótica.

El trayecto hasta el lugar acordado fue corto, Laura condujo y cuando Kate se subió al regazo de un más que desconcertado Sweeney, se limitó a decir “cuidado con la pintura” y sonreír ante su reacción.

El prado donde llegaron estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, había una piedra más o menos llana, donde Kate indicó a Laura que se tumbara cuando estuviera preparada. Le dio a beber de una copa una mezcla de vino y hierbas que quemó su garganta e hizo que sus tripas se removieran, haciéndola vomitar gusanos y un enorme ciempiés, que continuó su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Kate bebió de la copa también.

-Nos vemos al otro lado- dijo acariciando su mejilla para calmar sus nervios una vez Laura se decidió a tumbarse. La mujer se limitó a asentir. Vio cómo encendía las antorchas y las velas a su alrededor. Sweeney las observaba desde la distancia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Vio cómo quemaba algunas hierbas secadas, había hecho ramilletes con algunas, que dejaban un humo blanquecino de olor ominoso.

Cuando todo parecía listo, Kate se acercó a Laura y susurró unas palabras en lo que Laura supuso que era griego antiguo. Tras unos momentos la miró.

-Primero tienes que terminar de morir para que te traiga de vuelta. No te preocupes, no dolerá- Le acarició el pelo y vio cómo otra Kate, idéntica a la que acariciaba su pelo, metió una mano fantasmal en su pecho y sacó la moneda. Y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Sweeney observó a Kate sacar la moneda del pecho de la mujer muerta. Mejor dicho, vio a una de las tres Kates que pululaban cerca de la mujer muerta extraer la moneda. Era confuso ver a aquellas tres figuras idénticas caminar y hacer distintas cosas, sabiendo que eran una sola, sus pieles teñidas de dibujos como enredaderas que escalan el tronco de un árbol. Una de ellas se acercó a él con la brillante moneda de oro en su palma.

-Creo que esto te pertenece- dijo, su voz resonaba con eco, como las palabras que emergen de una cueva, y su tacto era como el tirón de las mareas.

-Gracias- susurró mirando a sus ojos violetas, que parecían mirarlo con diversión y curiosidad a partes iguales. Kate se dio la vuelta y se unió a las otras dos Kates que ya portaban una llave y una daga. Cogió las dos antorchas y empezaron a entonar un cántico melodioso y triste, mientras danzaban alrededor de Laura. Poco a poco parecían más difusas mientras daban vueltas y cantaban. Se intercambiaban los utensilios de vez en cuando hasta dejarlos a un lado. Bailaban con una coordinación armoniosa y magnética.

De pronto, las antorchas emitieron una llamarada y sus pieles empezaron a brillar tenuemente, el resplandor pálido que emitían contrastaba con los motivos oscuros que recorrían sus formas. Siguieron danzando alrededor del cuerpo, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Flotaban alrededor, danzando, y a Sweeney le recordó a los círculos de hadas de su tierra. No podía despegar los ojos de la imagen frente a él, nostálgico y maravillado a partes iguales. La canción cambió de tono, ahora era más alegre y gritona, evocando algo. Una de ellas comenzó a recitar una invocación y luego la segunda, y la tercera, encadenando un hechizo como si fuera un canon musical. Hubo una pausa y las tres a la vez empezaron a recitar, sus voces como una sola. Comenzaron a descender paulatinamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, haciéndose más y más brillantes. Llegado el momento, eran tan brillantes que Sweeney tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, molesto por la luz. Entonces las tres figuras se inclinaron sobre Laura y pusieron sus manos sobre su pecho.

Sus brillos se drenaron en Laura, las antorchas y las velas se apagaron súbitamente y el viento se levantó, y con él, Laura se levantó de su lecho en la piedra, jadeando por aire. Tosió un par de veces y miró confundida a las tres figuras.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron con su eco cantarino las tres a la vez. Laura seguía confundida pero asintió. Se miró los brazos y las piernas. Notaba dolor. Notaba la sangre fluir, el aire en los pulmones, el latido de su corazón, el olor a quemado de las llamas apagadas y el de la brisa nocturna. Era maravilloso y abrumador a la vez. Se sentía viva. Intentó bajarse de la piedra y dos Kates aparecieron a su lado, ayudándola a incorporarse. Fue a dar un paso pero tastabilló y la sujetaron para que no se cayera. La flanquearon hasta donde estaba parado Sweeney en silencio. De vez en cuando la miraban como si quisieran decirle algo, pero lo dejaron estar, dándole espacio. Cuando alcanzaron a Sweeney este estaba dando un trago a su petaca. Laura hizo un gesto para alcanzarla, pero una mano la paró.

-Empieza despacio. Has estado mucho tiempo sin comer- los ojos de las Kates brillaban con compasión en su dirección.

-Tengo sed- explicó Laura. La única Kate que no la flanqueaba asintió y se encaminó hacia el camión de helados, volviendo con una botella de agua que le ofreció. Laura la tomó y bebió con avidez, hasta terminársela por completo. Estaba fresca y deliciosa.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó la Kate de su izquierda. Ella asintió.

-¿Te dejamos descansar o puedes llegar al camión?- preguntó la de su derecha, frotando su espalda de manera reconfortante.

-Puedo. Quiero… Intentarlo sola- dijo Laura mirándolas con precaución. Ellas asintieron y la dejaron espacio, siguiendo sus movimientos con atención. Al principio le costó pero en seguida se enderezó y consiguió caminar sola, aunque se sentía muy débil. Una vez llegó al camión dio un grito de alegría y vio a las tres mujeres sonriéndole. A continuación formaron una fila india y cuando la primera se movió, las otras dos habían desaparecido, dejando una única Kate. Era como un truco de magia. De pronto tres, ahora solo quedaba una. Kate miró a Laura y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Queda algo de whisky?- Kate miró a Sweeney, que asintió y le pasó la petaca, mirándola como si hubiera salido de un sueño. La diosa dio un trago generoso y sonrió al leprechaun. -¿Todo bien?- sondeó.

-Erm… Sí, sí. Es que eso…- señaló al prado con la cabeza- ha sido… -movió las manos intentando explicarse. –Es… Yo sabía que eres poderosa pero… podía sentirlo-se puso una mano en el pecho.

-Es por la luna llena, amplifica mis poderes de manera exponencial. Por eso podías sentirlo aunque no fueras el objeto del rito- sonrió explicándolo. –Y para que conste, creo que eres un dios muy poderoso, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir lo contrario. Grimnir te cortó las alas, pero arreglaremos eso, lo prometo- dijo acariciando su brazo.


	11. Complicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney y Kate tienen un pequeño desacuerdo, las cosas se ponen tirantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo por fin mi inspiración ha hecho acto de presencia. Esta historia no estaba abandonada, pero a pesar de que sé a dónde quiero llegar los capítulos de entre medias se me resisten. Gracias por la paciencia.

Habían llegado al motel. Laura había pedido una habitación para ella, dejando a Kate y Sweeney con la otra. Y eso los había llevado a este preciso momento. Sweeney estaba mirándola interrogante. Ella quería besarlo. De verdad que sí. Pero sabía perfectamente qué día era y por qué no debería hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan malditamente complicado siempre?

-No deberíamos- susurró ella por fin, contrariada. Sweeney miró al suelo.

-Siento haberlo propuesto- dijo quedamente.

-No. No lo sientas es sólo…- suspiró. – Me apetece, de verdad que sí, pero nunca sabremos si es porque querías de verdad o porque el influjo de la luna te arrastra hacia mi… Los tres días de luna llena debo tener cuidado con estas cosas, puedo subyugar voluntades con un toque. No quiero obligarte a nada que no quisieras hacer- lo miró con una disculpa en sus ojos.

-Pero yo…- Sweeney quería explicarla que esto no era algo de hoy, que llevaba muchos siglos detrás de ella, pero no encontró las fuerzas para decírselo. Hoy no.

-Si sigues pensando lo mismo dentro de un par de días estaré más que encantada de poder hacer esto sin preocupaciones- ella le acarició la mejilla, un leve toque con rapidez, como si él quemara. Sabía que no debería sentirse dolido por eso, ya que ella tenía razón, pero su orgullo se encontraba maltrecho. Asintió y se arrastró hacia la cama. Kate se acomodó en el sofá. Cualquier precaución era poca. Se sintió excluido, a pesar de que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Le dio la espalda a la forma de la diosa acurrucada en el sofá y cerró los ojos, cansado.

A la mañana siguiente Kate huyó a la habitación de Laura con la excusa de aprovisionarla de ropa y otras cosas. Por lo visto la casa que Laura y Shadow compartían estaba ahora a la venta y la mayoría de los armarios habían sido vaciados, aunque Kate había conseguido rescatar alguna cosa, no mucho en realidad. Laura se miró en el espejo mientras terminaba de abotonar su vestido largo de flores. Estaba casi sin estrenar, pero era lo más decente que poseía en estos momentos.

-Gracias- sonrió a Kate a través del espejo.

-Oh, no las des, realmente había poco para rescatar allí- dijo mientras metía el resto de sus cosas en una pequeña mochila. Le había hecho un hechizo y ahora parecía un bolso elegante. Se lo entregó a Laura.

-Me refiero… Por toda la resurrección y eso- Laura sonrió de lado.

-Oh, no hay de qué querida, hacía mucho que no traía a nadie a la vida, ha sido refrescante- sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal anoche?- Laura preguntó con preocupación intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

-Erm… Bueno. Bien. Supongo- se mordió el labio.

-¿Supones?- Laura casi chilló.

-Es… complicado- Kate suspiró.

-¿Complicado? ¿Tú te has visto? Podrías poner un jodido anuncio de “diosa soltera busca rollo” y la cola llegaría al otro extremo del país. Pero nooo, tú tenías que interesarte por el leprechaun más idiota del lugar. Os dejo solos en la misma habitación y es complicado, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- explotó ella. Kate la miró unos instantes.

-¿Recuerdas ese “tirón” que sentías cada vez que te tocaba?- Laura asintió- Los días de luna llena, incluyendo el anterior y posterior, la gente también puede sentirlo. Puedo doblegar sus conciencias y voluntades a mi antojo. No era justo para Sweeney. Si pasa algo quiero estar segura de que es porque quiere que pase, porque tenga que pasar, no porque esté bajo mi influjo- explicó Kate. Laura suspiró, entendía su punto, pero estos dos eran exasperantes.

-No creo que sea el caso- Laura aseguró.

-Ya veremos- suspiró Kate- Pero ahora Sweeney está molesto conmigo y no lo culpo. Y tenemos que ir a The House on the Rock a la reunión de dioses, y no creo que eso mejore las cosas. – Kate se mordió el labio y miró a Laura.

-Pase lo que pase, te ayudaré. Tú me has ayudado cuando no tenías por qué, tómatelo como mi forma de devolverte el favor- sonrió. – Ahora cámbiate ese pijama y vamos a comernos el mundo. –añadió con entusiasmo. Kate rio ante esto.

-Shadow estará allí también, lo sabes, ¿no?- advirtió Kate.

-Cuento con ello- asintió Laura. Se quedó mirando el atuendo de Kate. Pantalones vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta corta y botas de motorista. Miró hacia afuera, el sol brillaba. Sacudió la cabeza, haciéndola saber que no aprobaba el conjunto.

Kate rodó los ojos. Una camisa suelta sustituyó la camiseta y unos pantalones cortos aparecieron en su lugar.

-¿Se supone que es una reunión elegante?- reflexionó la castaña en voz alta.

-Depende de por dónde lo mires- Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No me termina de convencer- declaró. Kate volvió a girarse y apareció vestida con un vestido negro de encaje, hasta la rodilla. Tenía transparencias, haciendo que se vieran sus muslos estratégicamente. Era elegante y abrazaba su figura. El atuendo se completó con un sombrero negro de ala ancha y unas gafas de sol redondas. – Perfecto- sonrió Laura. Le tendió su brazo y bajaron a la cafetería.

Sweeney bebía un café irlandés con resignación cuando vio a las chicas entrar cogidas del brazo. Dioses, no estaba preparado para enfrentar esta mierda tal como estaban las cosas con Kate. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar esa mañana. Y se veía tan bien en aquel conjunto…

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono. Él asintió con la cabeza en su dirección. Laura pidió por las dos y Mamma-ji casi tira la bandeja cuando se dio cuenta de que el estado de la mujer había cambiado en el transcurso de la noche. Kate parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Eso ha sido divertido- sonrió Laura.- Oh vamos, ¿una sonrisa?- pidió. Kate dio una pequeña sonrisa a Laura, Sweeney apenas una risa irónica.

-Por fin vas a poder reunirte con tu amado maridito, ¿por eso vas tan elegante?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a Laura.

-Sí. Eso espero. Estará en the House on the Rock con los otros. Ojalá poder decirle que ya estoy viva- suspiró Laura mirando por la ventana.

-¿Pretendes ir hasta allí frente a Grimnir como si tal cosa?- él levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Laura frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ahora estás viva, y él… - hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Ordenó mi muerte?- Laura pensó unos momentos. – Pero Shadow no sabe esto- miró a Sweenye, que se rio socarronamente. Laura lo tomó como una confirmación. –Entonces mientras Shadow esté allí estoy a salvo. ¿Crees que podría intentar matarme de nuevo?- añadió con curiosidad.

-Que se atreva- intervino Kate. –No pienso despegarme de tu lado, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí.- sonrió de lado y acabó su café.

-No creo que sea buena idea provocarlo- miró a Kate serio.

-¿Ahora es provocarlo? Creía que necesitabas mi ayuda para traerla de vuelta, y eso he hecho. ¿Ahora vas a hacer como que esto no va contigo? No puedes tirar la piedra y esconder la mano- ella sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Ah, no? Anoche no pensabas lo mismo- dijo él, maldiciéndose por soltar eso en voz alta segundos después.

-Eso no es justo y lo sabes, Buile- Kate rodó los ojos. – Ya tienes tu moneda e hiciste el trabajo que se te ordenó. No tienes que seguir bailándole el agua- argumentó la griega.

-Debo una batalla, lo sabes muy bien- dijo él, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Pero no se la debes a Grimnir- Kate no se achantó y lo miró levantando la barbilla, desafiante. Sweeney gruñó y se levantó de su asiento, murmurando algo sobre un coche decente ahora que su suerte había vuelto.

-Guau- dijo Laura mirándola mientras sorbía su té.

-Él ha empezado- dijo Kate calmadamente.


	12. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Sweeney y Kate hacen su aparición en The House on the Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que os guste.

El viaje por carretera fue menos tedioso de lo esperado, ya que ahora tenían un coche decente y cada uno tenía su asiento y algo de espacio para sí. Eso no evitó que Laura y Sweeney pelearan por las cosas más absurdas con el mismo ahínco acostumbrado. Tomaron turnos para conducir, pero el viaje fue largo. Hubo que acelerar al final, lo que los puso en el punto de mira de los controles de carretera, pero la recién recuperada suerte de Sweeney les ayudó a salir indemnes.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro vieron más coches y gente arremolinada a la entrada.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- Sweeney ojeó el reloj inseguro.

-Llegamos exactamente cuando teníamos que llegar- sonrió Kate. Le tendió un paraguas a Laura, con el mismo tejido que su vestido.

-¿Y esto?- Laura levantó una ceja.

-Es un parasol- Dijo Kate agarrando el suyo, negro y con puntillas. – Acabas de volver de entre los muertos, la piel es delicada, cariño- dijo guiñándola un ojo.

-¿Para mí no hay?- bromeó Sweeney.

-¿Quieres uno?- Kate preguntó.

-Nah- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Una gorra? ¿Unas gafas de sol?- ofreció ella.

-Unas gafas podrían ser útiles, supongo- admitió el. Ella suspiró y agitó una mano en el aire, como si cogiera algo, y allí aparecieron unas gafas de sol que tendió a Sweeney.

-Listo, vamos allá- declaró Kate.

Laura encabezó la marcha, su parasol en alto, una sonrisa decidida en su cara. Detrás iba Kate, examinando la multitud mientas avanzaba con paso elegante. Realmente hacía calor, pero por suerte su vestido transpiraba aunque fuera oscuro. Sweeney iba detrás, encendiendo un cigarro y suspirando por sus adentros. En parte por lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar, en parte mirando las caderas de Kate bambolearse a cada paso.

Cuando se acercaron a la gente de la entrada, Shadow se quedó mirando a los recién llegados. Bueno, más bien a alguien que pensaba que no volvería a ver, porque… Aquello tenía que haber sido un sueño. Pero él la había besado y se había sentido real…

-¿Laura?- musitó.

-Hola cachorrito- ella saludó alegremente.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- él frunció el ceño.

-Me han traído unos amigos- dijo señalando hacia atrás. Shadow observó a la mujer vestida de negro, que no reconocía y reparó en el tío enorme con un mohawk y un cigarro. Mierda.

-¿Sweeney?- dijo mientras notaba la bilis en el estómago.

-¿Os conocéis?- Laura estrechó los ojos con curiosidad.

-Psss, podría decirse que si- dijo Sweeney exhalando una bocanada de humo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hmmm- Laura los miró no muy convencida. Shadow se acercó un poco más a ella, algo se sentía… diferente. Luego vio el color arrastrándose por las mejillas de ella.

-Estas…-Shadow seguía extrañado por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos alrededor de su ¿esposa? Y de sí mismo, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar soluciones ahora que ella estaba aquí.

-Viva- Laura sonrió.- ¿No vas a darme un beso? ¿Acaso no me has echado de menos?- ella levantó las cejas. Shadow dudó y besó su mejilla. Estaba caliente. Y olía… A Laura.

-¿Cómo?- Shadow frunció el ceño. Después de lo que había presenciado en casa de Ostara quizá era una pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Deja que te presente a mi amiga- Laura se volvió hacia la mujer misteriosa.- Kate, este es Shadow, mi marido- Dijo ella con una sonrisa. La mujer le tendió la mano y él la imitó, dándole un apretón. Se sintió aturdido cuando hizo esto, un hormigueo le subió por el brazo hasta el hombro.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin, Shadow Moon- Kate sonrió. Sus gafas de sol descansaban a mitad de su nariz y Shadow se fijó en el color de sus ojos, un azul violáceo que parecía cambiante, aunque podría no ser así, podría ser cosa del sol y el calor.

-Encantado- se oyó decir a sí mismo. Luego ella dejó ir su mano y sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. –Entonces… ¿Tú… hiciste esto?- preguntó a Kate mirando a Laura.

-Oh cielo, pareces sorprendido. Toma algún tiempo procesarlo, lo entiendo. Tu esposa está de vuelta. De nada- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Esposa? Creía que el juramento rezaba “hasta que la muerte nos separe”, la última vez que consulté, al menos- intervino Mr. Wednesday con tono jocoso.

-Bueno, la muerte ya no los separa, técnicamente…- Kate levantó una ceja.

-Seguro que Anubis está dando saltos de alegría por ello- dijo con una risa seca.

-Oh, se le pasará- sonrió Kate con un gesto de la mano.

-No sabía que vendrías, querida, es difícil seguirte la pista estos días- dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Oh bueno, no estaba muy segura de venir, pero ya ves, Sweeney puede ser muy convincente- explicó ella. Wednesday le dirigió una mirada pensativa al leprechaun.

-Parece que sigues siendo útil después de todo, muchacho- le dio una sonrisa arrugada a Sweeney y él contrajo los puños. –Veo que ya has conocido a mi hombre, Shadow- dijo volviendo su atención a Kate.

-Oh, ¿Es él?- Kate lo estudió unos momentos. –Curioso- dijo enigmáticamente, pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Vamos dentro? Los demás ya están allí- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia la entrada. –Después de ti.

-Vaya, qué caballeroso Grimnir, me pregunto si serías igual de atento si no necesitaras a cada uno de los presentes para una batalla- dijo Kate burlonamente mientras se quitaba las gafas y cerraba su parasol.

-Siempre tan encantadora- dijo con una sonrisa apretada. Kate le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia adentro, Laura la siguió. La chica muerta había trastocado levemente sus planes, pero había conseguido salir airoso a pesar de todo. Salvo que ahora ya no estaba muerta. Vio el brillo en sus ojos al pasar. No olía a muerte y descomposición. Mierda. Aun así sabía que Shadow seguía teniendo sentimientos confusos por ella. Esperaba que no cambiara. Le dio una mirada interrogante a Sweeney- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Un golpe de suerte- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Wednesday dio un suspiro irritado y pasó adentro seguido por Shadow.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Shadow mirando a Kate intrigado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Planeas vengarte de tu mujer infiel?- dijo con una mueca. Shadow lo miró disgustado.

-¡No!- frunció el ceño. Esto hizo que el hombre riera.

-Supongo que entonces lo descubrirás en breve- añadió el hombre mayor con una media sonrisa.

Una vez dentro, hubo saludos y presentaciones. Laura, obviamente no conocía a nadie. Estaba algo confundida por el recibimiento de Shadow, ya que no parecía muy contento de verla. Y eso la ponía triste. Vio como Kate y Sweeney saludaban a gente y ella se quedó atrás, hasta que notó un toque gentil en su hombro y se volvió.

-¿Salim-no Salim?- dijo emocionada de verlo. El hombre la sonrió y ella lo abrazó con entusiasmo. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Encontraste a tu genio?- dijo tras dejarlo ir.

-Me alegro de verte Laura. He estado bien, y sí, la verdad es que si- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hizo un gesto a un hombre más alto y barbudo para que se acercara.

-Laura, este es…

-Puedes llamarme Jinn- dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Encantada- dijo ella devolviéndosela, algo intrigada por el hecho de que llevaba gafas de sol aún dentro de la estancia, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Creo que nosotros no podemos pasar a la reunión- apostilló Salim- no Salim, un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, así nos ponemos al día- lo tranquilizó ella apretando su mano. Él notó la calidez de su tacto y la miró sorprendido. Ella rio y asintió.

Sweeney saludó con una mano a la sala en general, mientras que Kate fue uno por uno. Saludó primero a Mamma-ji, con un cálido abrazo y una sonrisa. Anansi la saludó con uno de sus habituales chascarrillos.

-Parece que tu gusto en ropa ha mejorado- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No todos podemos ir como un pincel siempre- rio ella. Eso lo hizo reír alegremente.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida?- preguntó él.

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme, ¿Qué hay de ti?- quiso saber ella.

-Me apaño- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Apuesto a que lo haces- Kate asintió- Bonito traje, por cierto.- él respondió a esto con un gesto con su sombrero.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo una voz conocida. Kate sabía a quién pertenecía más que perfectamente.

-¿Bilquis?- vio que ella la miraba expectante. Le hizo una profunda reverencia.

-No hay necesidad de eso- rió la atractiva mujer.

-Siempre hay que saludar a una reina apropiadamente-Kate sonrió. Bilquis alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo debería proceder entonces a saludar a una plebeya como tú, si me sintiera inclinada a ello?- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Creo que un abrazo estaría en orden- asintió hacia ella. Ambas estallaron en risas y se abrazaron. –Dios mío, estás impresionante – dijo mirándola. – Hasta más de lo acostumbrado.

-Mira quién habla- dijo dándola un empujoncito con la cadera.

-Me alegro mucho de verte- Kate dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo también- asintió Bilquis.

-¿Sabes que estuve a punto de no venir?- dijo Kate en tono confidencial.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó la diosa. – Pero veo que el destino cruza nuestros caminos una vez más- dijo con una sonrisa con hoyuelos que Kate recordaba muy bien.

-Em.. Voy a saludar a los demás… ¿Nos vemos después?- dijo la griega.

-Claro- dijo Bilquis despidiéndose con la mano.

Sweeney levantó una ceja hacia el intercambio entre ambas mujeres.

-Wow, sí que se llevan bien- dijo Laura a su lado.

-¡Mierda! No te había visto ahí- dijo el malhumorado. Ella se burló de esto.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo señalando a la diosa con la barbilla.

-Bilquis. Diosa del amor- explicó Sweeney. Laura recordaba haber oído a Kate mencionarla.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Laura con un suspiro. Sweeney la miró brevemente con una ceja levantada hacia ella por su tono soñador.

-Bueno, las diosas del amor siempre lo son- dijo él como si no fuera algo obvio.

-¿Hay más?- Laura lo miró con atención.

-He conocido más a lo largo de mis años, pero no creo que ninguna más haya sobrevivido- confesó. Laura asintió a sus palabras.

-¿No vas a entrar allí con ellos?- dijo Laura mientras miraba como entraban por un pasillo hacia otra sala.

-Wednesday me ha dicho que me quede aquí- dijo entre dientes, molesto.

-Uuuh, eso tiene que escocer. Como si fueras su perro fiel- Sweeney le dio una mirada dura- No me estoy burlando de ti, por una vez. Lo digo en serio. Serás un idiota, pero no mereces que te traten así- dijo con convicción.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-De nada hombre- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Estará bien, sabe cuidarse sola. Me preocupa Shadow. Si ese hombre es tan peligroso como dices…- suspiró.

-Lo sé- él asintió- Shadow no es consciente de nada. No sabría ver un perro delante de él aunque le mordiera la cara- dijo con una risa burlona. Laura quería protestar, pero sabía que tenía razón, y no se sentía con fuerzas de defenderlo después de su falta de entusiasmo.


End file.
